


prince of bookworms THIS TIME: YES!!!

by usurpator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Other, Wallpaper, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usurpator/pseuds/usurpator
Summary: Link corrected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



I wanted a "Snape and books" wallpaper for my ipad pro, I'm sharing the result.

The original photo was very narrow, I had to extend the shelves and create books while respecting light direction, perspective and add some variety to the books. I choose to make Snape's shadow dissapear so as to have an eerie feelin to it all.

My excuse is I'm playing with light variations and it's part of my work... ahum. I just wanted a wallpaper.

The original picture is copyrighted by the photographer and the film production and othes, this is just a but of fun under fair-use.

done in procreate on ipad pro, it would have been faster with photoshop but I was too lazy to get up and reach for my macbook!

 


	2. Link corrected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link corrected

Link corrected


	3. BIG IMAGE WORKS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BIG IMAGE WORKS!

BIG IMAGE WORKS!


	4. THIS TIME IT WORKS!  oh i hate it when the internet does that so sorry about this!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS TIME IT WORKS!   
> oh i hate it when the internet does that  
> so sorry about this!!

THIS TIME IT WORKS!   
oh i hate it when the internet does that  
so sorry about this!!


End file.
